


Postcard for Benny

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-14
Updated: 1999-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Postcard for Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: This piece of poetry has been written solely for  
the entertainment of the readers (and its author) 

 

****

Disclaimer: This piece of poetry has been written solely for the entertainment of the readers (and its author). No infringement upon copyrights has been intended.

 

POSTCARD FOR BENNY

by Renny Ramos

Living in a world I don't know.

 

Acting out 

a life I don't own.

 

How long must I endure

Solitude's chill, 

this bitterness borne

of our parting?

 

How long must I embrace

the fear that grips my heart, 

of never seeing tomorrow

with you by my side? 

 

Waiting, hoping.

Losing faith.

 

Just holding on

to a fragment of hope.

 

Of waking up someday.

 

Alive,

safe,

in the comfort of your love.

  * The End - 



 

__

E-mail the author: 

 


End file.
